Much more than we bargianed for
by Kaisong
Summary: The Animorphs are in the past. But the future isn't without its diffictulties. Some are cursed because they're descendants of the Animorphs...but some new friends will help them. AnimorphsHex crossover. Dont need to know Hex to understand. HIATUS.


Much more than we bargained for.

By Kaisong.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Animorphs or Hex characters, ideas or plots, K.A. Applegate and Rhiannon Lassiter do. But I DO own all the rest of the ideas. Please _ASK TO USE THEM!!_

No, you don't have to know the trilogy Hex, by Rhiannon Lassiter, to understand this story. This IS an Animorphs/Hex crossover, but knowing Hex isn't very important. Here is part of the intro of the second book; Hex: Shadows.

_In the late 21__st__ century, genetics experiments led to mutations in the population and the creation of a new breed of people known as Hexes. Feared for their ability to interface with technology, the Hexes were declared a threat to international security and across the world governments sanctioned their legalized extermination._

_But the European Federation, the most tyrannical and repressive of the world governments, secretly authorized an illegal laboratory dedicated to performing experiments in the hope that the dangerous Hex abilities could be utilized or at least understood. In this facility thousands of children, unfortunate enough to possess the Hex gene, were experimented on, tortured and murdered._

I'm referencing everything Hex-ish in this story to the second book, because that's the one I have in front of me. I'll put the main characters here; the ones that are most important;

Animorphs;

Jake, Marco, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, Visser Two.

Hex;

Raven, Wraith, Kez, Ali, Luciel, Avalon, Cloud.

If you've read Hex, I'm not including Anglecynn much, because I don like Daniel. Damn him. No Ax in this story. (Le Gasp!) And no Visser Three/One! A Visser TWO?! Why has it changed? Read and find out!

---

My name is Jake.

You don't know me- despise what you say. You might know Jake the Animorph, but you don't know me.

The Jake you think I am is pathetic. He's weak, stupid, and most of all: dead. I pity the fool who believes I'm such a person.

Seriously, I'm not an Animorph. Inheriting a name such as Animorph makes me sick…

See, Jake the Animorph is my ancestor. Animorph blood runs in my veins. But I hate it. There is no way in hell that'd I'd love being his descendant. None of the other's disagree with me, either. Although Cassie has doubts. She say's it wasn't their fault and they did it for the human race.

The rest believe she's insane.

See, being an Animorph descendent means we're hunted. Hated. Murdered and killed. There are more of us out there, the blood of the Animorph spreading across the world. But we're slowly disappearing, government after government fearing our amazing power.

We were morph-capable at birth.

You must think that's really cool, being able to morph. But its not. Somehow, for some strange reason, the morphing technology was thrown into the Animorphs genes. Their children were morph-capable, then theirs, over and over again. But the gene has thinned out, now. Not as many get it. But when they do- the CPS and Seccies always find out. They come to your door and get the child, dragging them to their death.

Worse than death.

Torture.

Somewhere out there, scientists are testing on our own. Seeing if they can change or 'fix' their genes. But nothing worked. And every single child died.

None were ever grieved.

Now you see why we hate the Animorphs. It's because of them we live day after day, down in the ganglands, scared for our lives. Thousands of our own are exterminated because the world fears us. They fear our power, and what we could do to the world.

Unlike the Animorphs, we don't need to acquire animals. Each and every animal gene in the world rests within our bodies. Before it wasn't like that, but now it is. Instead of morphing real animals, we can morph anything. All we have to do is think of the animal, _any _animal, and we'd be able to turn into it.

No time limit.

At all.

This is how it's easy to find us out from normal people. One of us who thinks they are normal might dream that they were, lets say, a cat. Hey presto! They're a cat! They'll hide it for as long as they can, but its no use. In the end you're always found out. Blood tests always show traces of animal genes.

The only reason we survived is because our parents are long gone. Dead. We've lived off the streets for our whole lives. Streetrats, you could say. We didn't run with a gang, we'd be involved with rivalries. We were just…us.

A groan.

I turned to look at Cassie. I could see the frustration on her face as she stared at the vidscreen. Sympathetically, I shook my head. We were hoping it wouldn't come to this- but it had. The Seccies and the CPS weren't going to give up easily; we knew that from the start. But-

"There's _tripled _patrols?" Cassie groaned, as if reading my mind. "I mean, come on! We're not that important."

Marco rolled his eyes. "To them we are," he pointed out, tapping his index finger on the remote. The vidscreen suddenly went dark and he cursed loudly. "Why does that _always_ happen?!"

Cassie instantly covered her mouth and coughed. I could tell she was suppressing a laugh. She coughed once more, and then let her hand drop, a grin spread across her face. "It's called the 'off button', Marco," she advised him, "learn what it does some time."

But Marco wasn't listening. He was tapping the remote on the arm of the couch, muttering quietly to himself. After he did this for, what, an awkward ten seconds, he cursed again and threw the remote. "Damn it!" he raged, "I hate this thing!"

The remote hit Rachel in the back of the head.

She spun instantly, blonde hair whipping her cheeks, and glared at him with her frosty blue eyes. Rachel grabbed the remote as it reached her hip, and threw it back at Marco, with much more force than he had thrown it. The remote zoomed across the room towards Marco, but he ducked just in time.

Instead, the remote hit _me._ I could tell why Rachel had thrown it back at Marco. But it probably didn't hurt as much as this did. The remote, a small, twenty centimeter long vidscreen remote, struck my stomach and forced me to topple over backwards.

Marco laughed hysterically at that.

"Oh, man…" I picked up the remote and hauled myself back up to my feet, wincing at the pain in my stomach. I glared at Rachel, but her eyes met mine challengingly, and I was forced to avert my gaze.

"Hey! Jake, buddy…" Marco hinted, stretching out a hand. I took a step back. "Aww…Gimme!" He lunged for the remote, jumping at me like a tiger. In result, we fell to the ground in a frenzy of waving arms.

Not fun.

Cassie didn't even cast us a glance. She lifted herself to her feet and walked towards Rachel, who was turning to leave. Neither said a word as they exited the room together.

_Great,_ I thought, holding the remote away from Marco, _they just had to leave me here, didn't they?_

---

Yes, I know its short. But it was fun. Really fun. I had this idea on my mind for ages. So happy that I found a way to start it… Well, review's are nice? So is Marco's new personality. Heh.

Read and review!

Thanks,

Kaisong.


End file.
